The New Spice in the Kitchen
by JuniperWrites
Summary: What has gotten into Yuuri? Whatever it is, Wolfram isn't getting close enough to find out! Confused? Read the fic!


**The New Spice in the Kitchen**

Disclaimer: I do not own KKM. Someone else did otherwise the "Maou" would have already dragged Wolfram into bed during one of his appearances!

The New Spice in the Kitchen:

"Oh Wolfram! Where are you?" Yuuri cried as he walked through the castle searching for the pretty boy. What the Maou didn't know was that Wolfram was hiding in Conrad's room.

"Um, Wolfram? Why are you hiding in my room? Under my bed, no less?" Conrad chuckled.

"Because, human, he won't think to look for me in here." Wolfram told the human who technically was his half-brother.

"Who? Yuuri?" Wolfram nodded. "Why don't you want to him to find you? I mean you are in love with him, are you not?"

"Not This Yuuri. This is a different Yuuri. This is not the wimp OR the Maou. It's a third Yuuri!" Wolfram said quietly yet firmly fearing Yuuri may overhear.

"A new Yuuri? Better not tell Gunter. He won't have any qualms taking him away from you." Conrad got off his bed and snuck out of his room out of respect for his brother even though he knows how little he thinks of him.

"Hey Conrad, have you seen my little bishonen?" Yuuri asked standing on his tiptoes looking over Conrad's shoulder to look down the hall.

"Oh, you mean Wolfram?" Yuuri nodded very enthusiastically. "Oh yes. He's hiding in my room."

"Very funny Conrad! Now really, do you know?"

"I don't. But good luck." He said casually shrugging before heading down the hall.

Yuuri continued on his hunt! "Wolfram! Where is my sexy little boy toy?" after looking for an hour his need to find him died and he got hungry again despite his big two helpings of casserole at dinner. "Why was I looking for him anyway? Yeah! I've ended up at the kitchen. I guess my stomach was guiding, eh feet?"

The chef was about to put away a dish when Yuuri entered, bubbly as always. "Oh, I am so hungry! May I have more of that delicious casserole you prepared for us earlier, onegai?" he asked the nervous looking woman.

"Ha, hai. Heika. Right away." After his third bowl of the night, Yuuri walked back to his room where he found Wolfram's nightgown strategically placed upon his bed. "Ooh!" he grabbed it and sniffed it. "He smells so yummy! I must find him!" with that, Yuuri leapt up from the bed, nightgown still in hand, and bounced from the room and back on his mission.

"Gunter! I'll lend Yuuri to you for a whole day if you let me hide in here from him?" Wolfram begged the lavender-locked man.

"Oh, okay. Hide in this hall closet!" Günter opened the closet door inthe hallway for the young Mazoku boy then quickly shut it.

"Gunter! Have you seen my little Wolf-chan?" Gunter put his finger to his lips then pointed to the closet he just enclosed his fiancé into. (Little pest! smirk)

"Oh, well, I appreciate the help anyway. Goodnight." Yuuri said winking. He started walking away slowly, the sound of his footprints purposely getting quieter despite the fact that he was mostly standing in the same place.

Just when Wolfram thought he was finally gone, he made his dramatic escape from the closet (he is royalty, after all) and right...into…Yuuri's…arms.

"Yeah! I have found you! Let's skinny dip then come back to our room, still naked!" Yuuri said suggestively.

"Ugh! What has gotten into you, huh?" Wolfram said being dragged down the hallway, despite being the stronger of the two, obviously!

"Don't you like me this way?" Yuuri purred into his ear.

"Not really." Wolfram said shivering.

"You are so beautiful." Yuuri said referring to his naked form.

"No staring. No drooling. Although I guess it is kind of sexy, you watching like that. _Did I just say sexy?" _After the two were racing, kissing and splashing in the water for an hour Yuuri's reaction changed, dramatically.

"What are you DOING?" he screamed turning away.

"Huh? Hey! You are the one who invited ME! Remember?" Wolfram yelled defensively (heWAS right).

"I what?" Yuuri said hastily jumping out of the water to throw on his robe.

"Um, Heika? I think I can explain this." Said the nervous chef.

"What are you doing in here?" Yuuri interrogated, he soon mentally slapped himself for being so mean.

"I gave her an aphrodisiac in the form of spice to put in that casserole." Annissinna said quite bravely. "I wanted to see how far you'd go with Wolfram. It was just an experiment, I didn't think it'd go so well." She said more to herself than to anyone else.

"Well? Was it onlyMY food?" Yuuri said pointing to his chest.

"Pretty much, yeah. Gomen." She said unconvincingly.

"Uh, well? I'll have to confiscate THIS then." Annissina regretfully released the tiny bottle. "Very good. Let's go Wolfram."

"Um, okay." He said skeptically. They walked back to the kitchen and Yuuri took some cookies in a box then they walked to their room.

"Why did we stop by the kitchen on the way back here?" Wolfram asked, pulling his nightgown over his head.

"Sh." Yuuri put some 'spice' on two cookies and offered one to Wolfram before hastily eating the other. With a smile, Yuuri locked the door, turned off the lights, and climbed into bed with Wolfram.

END!

That's all she wrote folks! You like, lemme know. You don't like, let me know too.


End file.
